Titan
' The Titans' are a primordial race of divine beings that preceded the Gods. They were the children of Gaea and Uranus, and ruled over the universe after Kronos overthrew their father. Though the story of their rise to power is similar to that of the Olympians, the Titans were for the most part chaotic and corrupt, a fact most evident in their leader, Kronos. Humanity was created during their reign, but though it was called mankind's "Golden Age" it was not a time of peace for them. Gaia thus gave a prophecy that Kronos' tyrannical rule would be overthrown in the same way that he took power, with his children rising against him. Trying to evade the prophecy of his downfall, Kronos devoured each of his sons and daughters as they were born, but his wife Rhea saved their final child, Zeus, by presenting Kronos with a stone wrapped in swaddling clothes instead. Hiding him away from the other Titans, Rhea ensured that Zeus would be raised in secret, and when he was grown he freed his brothers and sisters from their father's belly and raised up a rebellion against the Titans. The war between the Titans and the Gods was called the Titanomachy. The Gods were victorious and threw Kronos and the other evil Titans into the depths of Tartarus, but spared those that took their side in the war, such as Helios and Prometheus, and gave them places in the new order. Those Titans that took a neutral stance in the conflict, like Oceanus and several of the Titanesses, were left alone, though many of their roles were taken over by Olympian gods. The Titans were real cocky bastards, no wonder they were overthrown. Though theoretically possible, as Titans can take on human form, there is no known of instance of a male or female Titan having a "demititan" child with a mortal. The Twelve Original Titans: The first twelve titans were the children of Gaia and Uranus. *Kronos: Titan God of Time, Harvest, and Fate; King of the Titans. *Rhea: Titan Goddess of Nature and Earthly Elements; Consort and Wife of Kronos and Queen of the Titans. *Hyperion: Titan God of Light; Lord of the East. *Theia: Titan Goddess of Sight and Enlightenment, Consort of Hyperion. *Coeus: Tit God of Wisdom and The Earth's Axis; Lord of the North. *Phoebe: Titan Goddess of Darkness and Mysteries, Consort of Coeus. *Krios: Titan God of Stars and Constellations; Lord of the South. (Known as The Ram.) *Mnemosyne: Titan Goddess of Memory, Mother of the 9 Muses by Zeus. *Iapetus: Titan God of Mortality (Life-span), Pain, and Death; Lord of the West. *Themis: Titan Goddess of Justice, Culture, and Law. *Oceanus: Titan God of the Oceans and Seas; eldest of the Titans. *Tethys: Goddess of the Fertile Sea, Rivers, Lakes, Ponds, Rivers, etc. Consort of Oceanus. Minor Titans: The Titans, like the Gods, had many children. Though not among the original twelve, most of these children were counted among their number and were also given the title of Titan. Children of Hyperion and Theia: *Helios: Titan God of the Sun. *Selene: Titan Goddess of the Moon. *Eos: Titan Goddess of the Dawn. Wife of Astreas. Children of Koios and Phoebe: *Leto: Titan Goddess of the Unseen and Stealth, Mother of Apollo and Artemis with Zeus. *Asteria: Titan Goddess of Space, Necromancy, and Prophetic Dreams. Mother of Hecate. *Lelantos: Titan God of Air and Smoothness. Father of Aura by Periboa. Children of Iapetus and Clymene: * Atlas:Titan God of Heavy Burdens, Endurance, and Strength. Because of this, he holds up the sky. Known as the Titan General and is the Titans' best fighter. *Prometheus: Titan God of Crafty Counsel and Forethought. Known for giving humans fire. *Epimetheus: Titan God of Afterthought and Regret. Husband of Pandora. *Menoetius: Titan God of Anger and Rashness. Children of Krios and Eurybia: *Astreas: Titan God of the Dusk. Husband of Eos. *Pallas: Titan God of the Battle and Warfare. Was defeated in the First Titan War by Athena, who gave herself the name Pallas Athena in his honor. *Perses: Titan God of Destruction. Father of Hecate. Children of Atlas: *Calypso: Daughter of Atlas and Tethys. *Zoë Nightshade: Huntress of Artemis. Former Hesperid, exiled for breaking the ancient law. *Maia: One of the Pleiades. Mother of Hermes with Zeus. *Electra: One of the Pleiades. Mother of Dardanus and Iasion by Zeus. *The Hesperides *The Pleiades *Hyas: Son of Atlas- daimon, spirit of seasonal rains, Killed by a lion in the woods as a young boy and put in the sky as constellation Aquarius. Notable Archer and also Son of Ocean nymph Pleione-Sisters: Pleiades Children of Oceanus and Tethys: *Metis: One of the Oceanids and Titan goddess of Prudence and Wisdom. Mother of Athena with Zeus. *Clymene: One of the Oceanids. Mother of Prometheus, Atlas, Menoetius and Epimetheus with Iapetus. *Dione: One of the Oceanids. In some accounts the mother of Aphrodite by Zeus *Philyra: One of the Oceanids. Mother of Chiron by Kronos. *Eurynome: One of the Oceanids. Mother of The Charites by Zeus. Category:The Demigod World homo alert